


A Christmas Suprise

by Tear-soaked Keyboard (EragonandMurtagh)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EragonandMurtagh/pseuds/Tear-soaked%20Keyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has a suprise for Kankei</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeFowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFowl/gifts).



The smell of coffee drifted over to where he was sitting in front of the tree. Kaneki snuggled into the blanket wrapped around him, waiting until Hide came back from the kitchen with their drinks before they began to open their presents. He cast a look around the room, taking in the garlands and lights that Hide had insisted they put up. Kaneki’s family had never “properly” celebrated Christmas in Hide’s opinion so he had made sure, when they moved in together, that Kaneki made up for the missed childhood experiences. The moment December rolled around Hide strung up the lights, put up the tree, and insisted on adding gingerbread to everything. Kaneki had tried the gingerbread pancakes but had put his foot down at the pickled gingerbread.   
Hide came back carrying a tray of cookies and two cups of gingerbread latte topped with a massive amount of whipped cream. Kaneki took his mug from him and helped Hide settle down on the floor beside him, wrapping him in the blanket so they could cuddle.  
“I hope you enjoy your coffee, my good sir” said Hide.  
“Of course. Your coffee is always great” Kaneki replied as he rested his head on Hide’s shoulder, feeling him vibrate slightly in anticipation. “You get much too excited over receiving presents” he said, patting Hide’s head affectionately.  
“Well I’m just excited to know what my one true love has seen fit to bestow upon me this year”  
Kaneki punched him in the arm, no true force behind it, his face turning warm.  
“Shut up idiot and open your present already”   
Hide chuckled and leaned forward to grab the neatly wrapped box with his name on it. He gave it a quick once over, taking in the blue paper with silvery snowflakes wrapped in a white bow. He carefully opened it, making sure not to tear the paper. Kaneki rolled his eyes in amused annoyance. Hide always cajoled him to rip the paper when he opened the presents but, when Hide unwrapped anything he always took the utmost care not to damage the paper. Kaneki gnawed at his lip as hide opened the gift and saw his present. He sighed in relief as he saw hides face light up at the new pair of headphones and the newest Hatsune Miku CD. He only had a second to prepare before hide launched himself at him crying in happiness.   
“Kaneki I love you so much you are a perfect human being!”  
Hide eventually pulled away from him and gleefully ran to the stereo system to put in his new cd. He came back and cuddled up beside Kaneki as the first few notes of piano drifted towards them.   
Kaneki reached towards the only other present under the tree, a monstrous gift wrapped in multi coloured neon paper. The box was a good meter tall and about three quarters of a meter wide. Kaneki tore open the paper, at Hide’s insistence as per usual, and opened the lid of the box only to see another box inside. Kaneki gave hide a suspicious look as he took the lid off said box…only to find another box…and another…and another. Approximately thirty boxes and much annoyance later Kaneki reached a small box, wrapped in dark blue paper with a note attached to the outside.   
Please give to me  
He passed the box over to Hide, curious about what it could possibly be. Hide had a look on his face that Kaneki had never seen before. He seemed to be both nervous, excited, and afraid. Hide took his hand and tugged him up so that they were standing, facing each other. Hide quickly took off the paper on the small box and before Kaneki had a chance to take a look at what the paper had concealed, Hide dropped down to one knee and held out the box. Kaneki felt his eyes tear up and his hands fly to his mouth as he realised what was happening.   
Hide held a small black box in his hand and inside was a gold band.   
“Kaneki, I love you with all my heart. Ever since I met you I knew that we were mean to spend the rest of our lives together. Every minute I’ve spent with you has filled me with so much joy that I sometimes think that my heart may burst. You have been and will always be my best friend but, would you take this step with me and become my husband?”  
Kaneki was speechless, heart bursting in joy, tears of happiness silently sliding down his face. He could do nothing but nod, overcome with emotion. Hide smiled, understanding Kaneki’s silent acceptance and rose to his feet. He pulled Kaneki’s left hand away from his mouth, and carefully slid the band onto his finger. Kaneki looked at the ring through watery eyes for several seconds, thinking how right it felt on its new home, before he threw himself at Hide, burying his face in the others solid chest.   
“I love you Hide, I love you so much” he managed through his joyful sobs.  
Hide gently grasped his chin and pulled his face up so that they could look eye to eye. He kissed Kaneki’s eyelids one by one and gently wiped away his tears, before moving to capture the others lips. They spent the rest of the evening wrapped in each other’s arms, to joyful to do anything else. They fell asleep beneath the tree, curled up in each other’s arms.   
The sun rose then next morning, rudely waking Kaneki up from the most pleasant dream he had ever had in his life. He rolled over, ignoring the crunch of wrapping paper under him and snuggled closer into Hide’s side, trying to hide his ace from the sun. He blindly groped for the blanket that had fallen off of them sometime during the night but, was unable to find it without opening his eyes. He quickly gave it up as a lost cause; at least their floor was carpeted so he wasn’t that cold. He settled his head into the crook of hides shoulder and tried to return to the dream where Hide had proposed to him.   
“Good morning sleepy head” he heard at the same time that a pair of arms wrapped around him. He moaned back in response, still to asleep to bother with proper conversation.   
“I was thinking that today maybe we could take a walk, get some fresh air and maybe go out and stockpile up on gingerbread as long as they’ve still got it in the sto-Kaneki why are you patting my face?”  
“Trying to find a snooze button. I want to go back to sleep” he groaned.  
“Then could you please at least do that with your other hand then? Your ring is squishing my nose.”   
Ring? What was Hide talking about? He never wore any sort of jewelry. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand.   
More specifically he looked at the third finger of his left hand. The finger that was normally bare had a simple gold band on it. His groggy mind snapped to awareness, recalling the events from last night. In a sudden rush of motion he sat up and straddled Hide’s waist before leaning down and peppering his face with kisses.   
“I love you Hideyoshi Nagachika” he said between kisses “I love you with all my heart.”   
“I’ve got nothing against this kind of greeting in the mornings but what brought this on?” Hide asked, laughing at Kaneki’s antics.  
“I…um I may have forgotten you proposed last night” he said, turning his head away to hide a blush, to embarrassed to see Hide laugh again. True to form Hide immediately started cracking up but, a reprimanding look from Kaneki had him quickly stifling the sounds.   
“I wasn’t laughing” he said in defense, putting his hand to his heart and adopting a puppy dog pout. “I was just trying to clear my throat”.  
Kaneki crossed his arms over his chest, turning away. He wouldn’t give into Hide’s puppy dog eyes no matter how cute they were…even if they were really cute, he peeked at Hide out of the corner of his eye and let out a sigh. He could never stay mad at him for long, especially when he looked like a kicked puppy. He turned back to Hide and let himself fall forward onto his chest, snuggling into his warmth. Hide let out a small yelp when he dropped onto him but after a few breathless chuckles he wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s torso. They lay like that for a while, happily losing track of time, silently basking in each other’s presence and the happiness of a shared life together.   
The silence was broken by a loud gurgle. Kaneki sat up and put a hand to his stomach, his face heating up in embarrassment.   
“I may be a bit hungry” he mumbled, looking down at his traitorous stomach. He knew that Hide would take him away from the warm cocoon that they had made and make him eat breakfast the moment he knew that he was hungry so he had been ignoring the small signs. This one was too big to ignore however.   
As he expected, within five minutes he was sitting at their table, luckily he had managed to grab a blanket to bundle himself up in and remain warm. He watched Hide as he busied himself in the kitchen making pancakes, no doubt with the obligatory gingerbread flavouring. Soon Hide joined him at the table and he had two steaming hot pancakes on his plate.   
“Hey Kaneki” Hide said part way through their meal.   
Kaneki looked up, still chewing his pancake.  
“Do you want to go out for a walk after this? It snowed a bit last night and I figured that with the lights and all the Christmas decorations around it will look really nice.” Hide had a small dusting of pink on his cheeks  
“I’d love to”  
… … …  
As Hide had expected the city looked beautiful. There was a fairly substantial covering of snow on the ground, much more than they were used to. The city lights gleamed, their colours standing in stark contrast to the monochromatic surroundings on metal and glass. He held a cup of coffee in one hand, the other encased in the warmth of one of Hide’s own. He looked up, watching the snowflakes gently float to the ground, breathing in the cold, crisp air. He gave himself completely over to Hide’s control, trusting Hide to not let him bump into any other passersby, going where Hide’s hand guided him.   
He felt a small tug on his hand and he dropped his gaze from the sky, meeting hides eyes. A radiant and slightly mischievous smile was on the other face and he lightly grabbed Kaneki’s chin and turned his head to look across the street. He saw a green arc across the road, dozens of people milling around it. On closer inspection he saw that it was wound with cedar branches, white lights and red ribbons twisting around the arc in decoration. There was a long red ribbon hanging down from the apex of the arch, the end stopping about two feet above people heads.   
Kaneki understood why Hide had gotten the mischievous smirk when he had seen the arch and why he was now pulling him towards the closest cross walk. Dangling from the end of the red ribbon was a small piece of mistletoe.   
Kaneki laughed as he let Hide drag him over to the cross walk. Hide was bouncing in excitement as he waited for the light to turn. When the signal changed Hide stepped out, pulling Kaneki along with him.   
They were in the middle of the street when it happened.   
Hide was slightly ahead of Kaneki, he looked back as if to say something. The look of joy on his face morphed into a look of terror. Time seemed to slow down for Kaneki.   
Kaneki felt Hide pull on the hand that he held in his pulling him forward, past Hide. He felt a pair of hands on his back, pushing him even farther from hide.   
The blare of a honking horn split the air.   
Tires squealed on pavement.   
A dull thump and a strangled, distorted scream followed immediately after.   
He felt something warm on his back, seeping through his sweater.   
Kaneki fell to his hands and knees, too stunned to retain his balance. His mind went blank. He vaguely heard screams and cries from around him but they were muted and far off, as if he had earplugs in. He dully felt water dripping down his face but, that was odd, it hadn’t been raining. He heard sirens join the cacophony of screams. He felt a set of hands grasp his forearms and drag his unresisting body up.   
“Sir, what is your name?”  
Kaneki started at the man that had helped him up. Why was there a paramedic here?   
“Sir? What is your name?”  
Where was Hide?  
“Sir, can you hear me?”  
Hide had just been right behind him, were had he gone?  
“Sir, can you tell me your name?”  
“Hide” he whispered.  
“Ok Hide I’m just going to sit you down over ther-”  
“Where’s Hide?” he asked, looking around, hoping to spot that flash of bleach blonde hair among a seas of black.  
“Hide? Hide? Where’s Hide? Where is my husband?”   
He looked around desperately, surely Hide had to be hiding somewhere. He became dimly aware that he was hyperventilating and crying, going into hysterics. A mask was placed over his nose and mouth. His world went black.  
… … …  
A few years later  
They had put up the arch again this year.   
People milled around, kissing and taking photos under the mistletoe, unaware of how that one small plant had caused him unspeakable pain. He turned away from the sight, a knife twisting in his heart. No matter where he went the reminders of Hide followed him, his memory haunting him like ghost.   
It was especially bad during the Christmas season, the anniversary of both his proposal and death driving in the pain of his loss more and more each year. Ever since that day he had refused to cross the road where Hide had been hit. He turned his gaze and body away from the arch and looked down at the white stargazer lilies that he held, smiling bitterly.   
It had become a tradition of his to visit the site of Hide’s death every year on the anniversary and lay down flowers in remembrance. He walked over to the cross walk laying the flowers down, and quickly stood and walked away, wanting to leave the place full of horrible memories far behind.   
His breath became uneven and he felt a sting in his eyes. He desperately looked around for an alcove or alleyway to duck into, not wanting to chance breaking down in front of the crowd of strangers. He leaned against the wall, the cold of the brick seeping in through his thin jacket. He began to lose control over the tightly wound ball of emotions in his chest and he felt small rivulets falling down his cheeks. The strength slowly left his legs and he sank to the ground, his chest heaving as he stared up at the sky. He remained in that position, not bothering to keep track of the passing time, trying to fight off memories of the past.   
He heard a metallic click to his left, from within the alley.  
“Get up” said a gruff voice.  
A chill swept through his body as he recognized the noise; it was the sound of a gun cocking. He slowly turned his head, dread making its home in his chest. There was a man to his left, about a meter and a half away, standing in the shadows of the alley. The man looked to be about middle aged and was dressed in a wind breaker, tan pants, and sneakers. He looked fairly well off, not the type one would normally assume would mug someone.   
Kaneki stood up on trembling legs and followed the man further into the alley when he was beckoned, constantly eyeing the gun pointed directly at him.   
“You know what to do” the man said once they were fully ensconced in the shadows. “I want all your valuables.”   
Kaneki took out his wallet and emptied it of all the cash, a meager two thousand yen, and handed it over. He unhooked his watch next and gave it to the man as well. Kaneki was careful to keep his left hand out of sight, fearful that the man would demand the ring that hide had given to him that Christmas several years ago. Kaneki started at the muzzle of the gun, unable to tear his eyes away from it, while the man counted the money and inspected the watch.   
“And the ring too. Don’t think I didn’t see it” he said, gesturing with the gun to Kaneki’s left arm.   
Kaneki shook his head, shielding his left hand in his right. He couldn’t give the ruing away, it was his most precious reminder of Hide. It was proof that Hide loved him and hadn’t wanted to leave him. He would not give it up.   
The man must have seen the defiance and anger on his face and realised that he wouldn’t get the ring off of him without force because, before Kaneki had the chance to act, he heard a loud bang and saw the muzzle of the gun begin to steam in the cold air.   
He felt confused.   
The gun had gone off but he didn’t feel any pain besides a dull ache. Had the man only grazed him? Maybe the man was just trying to scare him into compliance. He looked down and saw the front of his sweater drenched in blood. With the sight of blood came a surge of pain and he collapsed to the ground, the strength leaving his limbs.   
He loosely curled up around himself, uselessly trying to stem the flow of blood, watching as the red puddle grew and grew, staining the white snow. He looked at the growing puddle mesmerized, unable to tear his eyes away from the morbid sight.   
He heard the crunch of snow as the man walked towards him. He felt a hand around his left wrist, picking it up, and the man took his ring off of his unresisting hand.   
“Please, stop” he quietly begged, tears welling up in his eyes.  
The man started to walk away, taking the most important part of the man he loved with him. Kaneki reached out, grasping the hem of the man’s pant leg.   
“Please” he begged again.  
The man looked down at Kaneki, a disgusted look smearing his face. He shook his leg to dislodge his hand and walked away. The light was beginning to fade from the sky. The pain was beginning to leave his body as shock and blood loss started to take their effects. Kaneki slowly rolled himself onto his back, looking up at the overcast sky, snowflakes delicately drifting down. His body started to shut down, each breath he took taking just a little longer than the one before. He knew that the end was rapidly approaching; soon he would be reunited with his beloved Hide.   
“This is the end Hide. Soon I’ll be able to see you again. I’m coming home.”  
… … … …  
Kaneki’s body was found two days later by a couple who had tried to use the alleyway for a rendezvous. It was determined that that he had died to a combination of blood loss and exposure. The identity of the gunman who shot him was never determined. He was laid to rest beside his fiancée Hide who had died several years previously.


End file.
